Annihalate is Another Word for Destroy
by Ra Ra the Bear
Summary: OC; Elvira and Ophilian like the Titans Tower, but not the Titans. The only way to acquire the rad TV is to dispose of the Titans. Easy enough especially when your half demon.


_Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did things would have gone a lot differently._

_But I do take full credit for Elvira and Ophilian. They do the things I wish I could. _

Elvira stood in the bank door way making sure she was unnoticed. She was watching two people attempt at robbing a bank. The tellers were tied up under the table watching with wide, scared eyes as the two strange people piled money and jewels into bags.

"Come on scum bag, before the Titans show up!" The small, childlike one said. He was short with mechanical spider legs strapped to his back and he seemingly never stopped running around like an over excited child.

"Shut up Gizmo. I'm going as fast as I can; these vaults aren't making it easy." The larger one said. He seemed much older than the other and was a hulking mass with giant mussels and a particularly small head.

Elvira looked down at her demon who rubbed her hands together and jumped up and down eagerly. "Still Ophilian. Be still for they hardly seem worth my effort." But the child entity stared at them with her glowing eyes as red as fire. She grabbed Elvira's hand and began pulling her behind the teller's desk. Neither villain seemed to notice. They had begun attacking the second giant vault in the corner. The small one, Gizmo had what seemed like a zap gun and was continually shooting at the lock while the larger man beat at the door to no avail.

"The Titans!" Gizmo yelled. "They'll be here any minuet! Hurry up, you stupid fool!"

Ophilian grabbed Elvira's hand and pulled her out from behind the counter and as much as she opposed she let go only when Elvira was standing behind them.

"Ophilian!" Elvira hissed as she skittered off and dissolved into the vault making the door swing open moments later.

"Yes!" The large man cried and started at the loot but stopped short when he saw Ophilian sitting on a pile of money.

"What the?" Gizmo yelled jumping back and smacking against Elvira. He screamed again and hit the floor in surprise.

"So sorry to impose." She mumbled walking towards Ophilian, grabbing her hand, and pulling her out of the vault.

"Are you one of the crummy Titans?" Gizmo asked.

"No, my names Elvira and this is Ophilian. We're not the heroes, sorry."

"Then what are you doing here?" The large man asked as he piled the money into a large burlap sack.

"Well I'm new in town and I was looking for something to do. Although robbing a bank isn't very much what I had in mind when I saw you guys, I decided to watch. Ophilian decided she wanted to help."

"I'm Mammoth." The large man, Mammoth apparently, said. Elvira nodded at him and they shook hands. Gizmo didn't bother with introductions. Instead he grabbed two of the four bags of money and started for the door on his spider legs.

"Let's get out of here!" Gizmo neared the exit but just as he did the door closed with a black aura that had suddenly surrounded it.

Elvira felt Ophilian's hand slip into hers and she teleported them both back behind the teller's desk. They sat and watched as someone in a blue cloak rose from the ground and land on her feet. Four others ran in threw the door after her.

"Mammoth and Gizmo! Drop the money!" A boy in a mask and tights said. The typical good guy, the thought made Elvira laugh. "Cyborg, Beast Boy go after Mammoth. Star and I will go after Gizmo, Raven get the people out! Titans go!" The leader said and the indicated people all started on the orders. It wasn't hard to match the people to names after that. Raven was the one who had closed the door with the black aura. She hovered above the ground and took the people out one by one using the telekineses she had used when she entered the bank. Although Elvira couldn't see her face she could tell that she was very focused and emotionless as she went about her motions.

Beast Boy was green and kept changing into different animals. Elvira had to admit it was kind of cool to watch the changeling go from a small mouse to a giant Dinosaur in a matter of seconds.

Cyborg backed him up. The half robotic man was stronger than Mammoth and could easily take him down. Elvira noted this and smiled down at Ophilian who looked back up at her, her eyes almost maroon.

Starfire could fly and shoot green energy from her hands, occasionally from her eyes, which were also green. She had long red hair and seemed alien beside the normal teen fighting beside her.

Which Elvira knew was obviously the leader. He had spiky hair and a cool mask, but he didn't have any powers. It was disappointing almost.

Enthralled Elvira watched them take down Mammoth and Gizmo in only a matter of minuets. The people were also safe and outside. The Titans didn't end up stopping until everything was back like it was before. Cyborg taking the time to even fix the vault.

"That was unusually simple." Starfire said standing in the middle of the room as the others grouped around her.

"There not very good." Robin mumbled tossing a piece of debris into a trash bin.

"Does anyone know who Elvira is?" Elvira jumped at the sound of her name. It was Raven who had spoke and the other four shrugged.

"Why?"

"Gizmo said she would help them. He was calling for her the entire time I was getting him into the cop car."

"Maybe just another one of them. Its over now, whoever she is doesn't matter." Robin said and Raven nodded.

"Come on dudes. Lets get back in time for a midnight snack!" Beast Boy yelled started for the door. The other four agreed and soon they had left.

Elvira stood once the Titans had left and looked down at Olphilian smirking. "Oh dear child. We shall have much fun so very far from home."

Ophilian returned the smirk and disappeared after the Titans allowing Elvira to begin plotting the fun she will have with these new heroes.

Elvira was looking up at the docks. It was past midnight and the city was relatively silent. The waves that broke on shore were even lulled here. Ophilian had been gone for a few hours moving around on her own invisibly. Elvira didn't think about her. As she flew onto the old wooden planks they rattled and swayed below her feet. She steadied herself and walked to one of the warehouses that loomed over the cliffs.

From below it looked much more foreboding than it did up close. But Elvira didn't much mind what it looked like. She leaned against the rusty doorway and pushed her way in.

It was musty and smelt like seawater and mold. She coughed and covered her mouth glancing around quickly before sealing the door closed again. It definitely would be a good place to camp out for a while. At least until they could move on, or up, or sideways for all she cared. Elvira slammed her foot into the door again. Soon she was battering it with her kicks and punches. By the time she was done the door had bent outwards and let in a draft of ocean air off the water. It smelt like fish and it made her stomach churn.

Ophilian appeared at her side as Elvira bent over and vomited onto the floor. Ophilian glowered down at her and snapped her head back.

"Nothings wrong." Elvira choked out. Ophilian straightened her head and directed her stony face at her comrade. "Go back to what you were doing. I don't need you." Elvira turned and walked across the large room sinking down against the floor and holding her head between her knees. Ophilian watched Elvira for a while and finally disappeared. She knew there was nothing she could do for her. It was a waist of time to wait around for something to happen.

"OK! OK! Why do gorillas have big fingers?" Beast Boy asked smiling widely. No one spoke. They all watched the city pass out the T car windows and paid no mind. "G-uys!" He whined. Raven, who sat beside him, gave him a warning glance from the side of her ametheist eyes. Robin, from the passenger seat was the one to ask why.

"Cuz they got big nostrils!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He began laughing his trilling laugh and all the Titans, save for Starfire, sighed.

"What are nostrils?" Starfire asked.

"Its best you don't ask." Raven mumbled.

"Man that could have gone in so many ways." Cyborg said from the driver's seat.

"Dude! I didn't even mean it like that!" Beast Boy whined. The car fell silent.

"Why is there no talking tonight?" Starfire asked. Robin answered his voice husky.

"I think where all tired, Star."

"Six out breaks in the last three days. It isn't normal. It ain't even the big guys. Its the light weights. There all breaking out of jail." Cyborg remarked. Robin bit his lip but didn't respond. As they pulled up to the mines Cyborg braked the car and they all ambled out.

"This is the place." Cyborg mumbled. "Seems pretty quiet."

"Lets just go down and take a look." Robin said leading the team into the shaft.

Elvira laid on the rafters. She was facing the rocky ceiling her back against the wooden beam. Ophilian was throwing rocks around in giant tornadoes and sending them spinning at the walls. Every time they made contact the mines shook and debris fell. It was beginning to pile heavily around them. Ophilian was getting bored and Elvira was getting tired. They thought the Titans would never come. Elvira rolled over and looked down at Ophilian who looked back up at her.

As soon as the Titans stepped into the shaft both girls heard the tread of their feet. Elvira rolled onto her stomach and dropped her limbs down each side of the bar. She rested her cheek against it and Ophilian sat on a large pile of debris. The lights short circuited and the mine plunged into darkness.

From above the Titans voiced their concern but continued to descend. Threw the darkness Elvira looked down at Ophilian and watched the demon transform.

All five Titans entered moments later each lead by a personal light source. No one saw either girl though and none of them picked up on their presence.

"I'll go find the circuit box and try to get these lights working again." Cyborg remarked his voice tired and drawn out.

"Just be careful. We don't know what could be in here. The reports said an unknown presence. It could be anything." Robin carefully responded. The Titans scattered. Ophilian rose on top of her pile. She stretched her bones and dropped down in front of the green changeling in the form of a rodent nosing around. Silently she grabbed him and Elvira saw his eyes widen as he tried to change. But Ophilian had him by the tiny neck and changing form would expand the fragile bones in her tight grip. It could injure him immediately and prove to be fatal. Ophilian stole him deeper into the mine just as the lights flickered to life.

Elvira closed her eyes and disappeared. She reappeared by the circuit box as Cyborg moved away from it.

"Hey!" Raven yelled out just as she saw Elvira. She raised her fist and smashed the box. The Titans turned, but it was dark once again. She moved out of the way as Starfire illuminated the murk with a green light. It lit up the mine. But neither Elvira, nor Ophilian were there. The Titans exchanged glances.

Ophilian stood between a pile of stones her back pressed against the freezing granite. She breathed raggedly Beast Boy still clutched in her hand. His eyes were wide and as he tried to cry out Ophilian's grip grew stronger. His eyes clamped closed and the noises stopped.

Ophilian raised her free hand and formed a tornado of debris and sent it against the wall. The mine shifted and the Titans cried out trying to regain their footing. It took one last small tornado before the mine didn't calm itself and instead started to collapse.

"Titans! Run!" Robin yelled as they all ran for the closing exit. Ophilian turned and ran deeper still clutching Beast Boy in her fist. His body swung wildly and his head slid down farther into her palm. All he could see was his friends narrowly making it out before the mine completely collapsed on them. He cried out for them to help him. But it was impossible to hear and they didn't even look back. They were going in opposite directions and fast. Tears escaped Beast Boy's rodent eyes. He closed them again and attempted to separate himself from the pain of being tossed around by the reckless person who held him prisoner. He didn't even want to see their face...

The Titans flew out of the mine entrance and slammed the wooden doors closed behind them as rocks flew from the opening. All four Titans regained themselves and looked around. Raven was the first to notice the absence of Beast Boy.  
"Guys? Wheres Beast Boy?"

"I haven't seen him..." Cyborg began. Robin panicked and flew at the doors ripping them open and screaming down for his friend. But up ahead the mine had been sealed off by rocks. It was totally gone.

"Beast Boy!" Robin screamed again.

All four Titans came up behind him and attempted at moving the rocks. Then began to dig, all the while calling for their green friend.

Ophilian and Elvira teleported out of the mine before it collapsed on them. They resolved themselves to the docks where they stood regaining their composure. Elvira looked down at Ophilian. She still had her eyes closed. When she opened them black wings retracted back into her spine and her skin stretched back over her gray bones. Cropped back hair sprouted from her split scalp and her crimson colored eyes rose to the surface of their sockets.

She shook out her hair and giggled. She looked up at Elvira who had watched her change with a calm expression. Ophilian lifted her hand to Elvira showing the Titan crushed within her grasp. Elvira's mouth parted slightly as she snatched Beast Boy from her.

Almost immediately Beast Boy transformed into his human form and landed face down in the dirt. Elvira landed on his back and grabbed him by the ears.

Beast Boy struggled to catch his breath and let out a moan of discomfort. He was too defeated to fight.

Ophilian was still grinning as Elvira looked back at her. She mumbled under her breath and Ophilian burst into flames.


End file.
